


It Starts, it Continues and it doesn't End

by Ligeila



Category: Marvel, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Loki can be happy, Make your own way, Odin (Marvel)'s Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligeila/pseuds/Ligeila
Summary: Loki steps out of Thor's shadow and for once lives his own life, separate.





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for a Norsking prompt ages ago 2013. De-anon and here we are.  
> Original post: https://norsekink.livejournal.com/12008.html?thread=28806888#t28806888

It starts…

… when Loki has had enough. 

It’s a feast to celebrate another one of Thor’s “successful” adventures. The telling of the tale leaves Loki almost entirely out.

Even if he was the one who scouted their way. Even if he was the one who gained the entry to the castle. Even if he was the only one who wasn’t captured. Even if he was the one who busted the others out of the dungeon. Even if he is the only reason they are all back and in one piece.

He hates it.

And it occurs to him that he doesn’t have to. No one says he has to go to these adventures only to be ridiculed later. No one says he has to hang around Thor or his friends who clearly don’t want him there. No one says he can’t be happy.

He decides to become happy.

 

* * *

 

It starts….

…. When Loki says, “No!” to Thor, and means it.

Thor had interrupted another delicate and time-consuming spell that Loki had been perfecting for years. Now all of it is ruined – dust and dreams – and it will take just as much time to set it up again. Thor isn’t even sorry. He laughs at Loki’s outrage and invites him to another of his mad trips.

‘Invites’ is a generous term for what Thor does. He assumes that Loki would come. Like he always does. Loki hates him for that. Hates himself more for always succumbing.

Not this time.

Loki says, “No!” and remains firm.

 

* * *

 

It starts….

… when Loki crashes one of Ullr’s parties.

They are about the same age. That means they had some schooling together and were childhood friends even if the rumour has it that Loki never had any. They fell apart when Ullr got assigned his duties and Loki his own princely set of duties. There never seemed to be enough time to catch up. It didn’t help that Thor and Ullr never got along.

It’s a party. Ullr loves parties. He is the god of games and hunt. He likes a good time. Therefore, his parties are revered. Loki isn’t invited. But he is the prince, although the second and less loved one, so when he shows up people act as if he was invited.

Ullr is pleasantly surprised. He is genuine in his joy of seeing Loki over many years. Loki could tell if he was lying or insincere in any of it – he is the god of lies.

They have a great time and Loki rekindles many a forgotten friendship.


	2. It Continues

It continues…

… As Loki rekindles his relationship with Sigyn – a Vanir princess.

She has grown into a gorgeous woman and Loki doesn’t understand why he ever stopped talking with her. Neither does she.

She likes magic. She encourages Loki to do more, to aim higher, and to explore his talent. 

He does, and she always asks about his progress. In turn he helps her with the affairs of her state. She asks for his opinion on some matters and he makes sure his advice is subtle enough that she can take it and not feel the hand of Asgard behind it.

It leads to Loki kneeling before Njord, the kind of the Vanir, and asking for his daughter’s hand in marriage.

 

* * *

 

It continues…

… as Njord says, “Yes.”

It bothers Loki only slightly when Odin and Frigga act as if it is a huge surprise. Not surprise at Njord saying ‘yes’ but at Loki having a love interest. Even if Loki and Sigyn had not been very secretive at all in their affairs. Even Njord who had seen Loki only a handful of times hinted that it had been about time that he get his act together. Loki has an inkling he will like Njord.

Loki is bothered but not surprised by his parents’ reaction.

The wedding is all the more magnificent because Loki is not above milking his parents’ guilt for all its worth.

Thor misses it because he doesn’t get back from one of his adventures in time and Loki refuses to postpone.

Ullr stands in for Thor as Loki’s best man.

 

* * *

 

It continues….

… as Loki moves his family to Utgard – the large part of Asgard he is named the direct lord of.

It is a colder, forested and mountainous part of Asgard with less population compared to other parts of the realm but Loki loves it regardless.

So does Sigyn. It reminds her of her home.

She gets pregnant quite quickly after their move.

Loki enjoys the time away from court. He doesn’t neglect any of his duties – he is the chief negotiator for Asgard on the matters of trade and commerce, he welcomes and deals with all ambassadors sent to Asgard and is also the lord of Utgard.

They spend many happy years living there.

* * *

 


	3. It doesn't End

It doesn’t end…

… when Odin recalls Loki to the capital.

Loki takes his family, wife and twin sons, with him and demands a separate wing of rooms in the palace now that he is a married man. He gets them. It places him blessedly far from Thor and his companions.

Sigyn enjoys the court a little less than the freedom of Utgard but Loki promises that they can go back whenever they want. And they do, often.

Odin recalls Loki but it seems that he has little extra use for him. So Loki, starting to feel bored, takes to traveling.

Sigyn comes along.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t end…

…. When Thor goes and gets himself and his friends nearly killed.

Heimdallr had to risk Asgard’s security to whisk them back.

Loki doesn’t know what drove them to Svartalfheim but now it has ruined the fragile peace between the two realms. Loki goes to smooth things over. The Dark Elves are pissed off to say the least but accept Loki’s apologies, mainly, Loki suspects, because it is him making them and not Odin or Thor. But they take their sweet time doing so. When Loki gets back two months have passed on Asgard.

He finds that Thor has in that time almost roused the army. Odin put a merciful stop to that but Thor is still warmongering in the court. Loki hears it all at the feast thrown, this time, in his honour.

Loki is tired and ticked off, to begin with, and doesn’t need Thor boasting next to him how his efforts were unnecessary, as Thor would and should have taken the army to teach the Dark Elves some manners.

It takes him less than a minute to render the whole huge room silent as he rants on about Thor and his selfish foolishness. His voice carries surprisingly well, he later finds.

He doesn’t talk long but as he suddenly finds that everyone is staring at him he thinks he has talked too long. He knows that it probably wasn’t the wisest to speak up at all. But however smart Loki may be, wise he is seldom.

He stands and makes his excuse for leaving to a speechless Odin, then walks out – head held high.

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t end….

…. When Ullr, Bragi and Baldr crash into his room in the palace with a keg of mead, a ton of food and an assortment of other courtiers, young and old, who all come to congratulate Loki.

They throw a feast of their own.

Everyone cheers Loki who finds the experience pleasant if somewhat unsettling.

When the night is almost over and dawn is lighting the skies, Odin comes to call on Loki. Odin has never been to Loki’s new rooms. He had been to his old ones so rarely that Loki was surprised that he even knew where they were. Their meeting – father and son – in the waiting room while Loki’s party is raging in the halls next to it is awkward.

Loki doesn’t apologise for his words. Odin doesn’t ask him to. Thor isn’t even mentioned.

Odin invites Loki to a trip of their own – he says that he has something important to tell Loki.

* * *

 


End file.
